Dear Ryou (I Know I'm A Wolf)
by Guil-T-Pleasurez
Summary: Melvin still can't move on, after what he did. Inspired by the song "I Know I'm A Wolf", by Young Heretics.


**A/N: Warning, includes character death!**

He had promised to keep him safe. But he should have known that something like this would happen; a demon can't change, no matter how precious the angel was to him.

Even so, he loved him. It was strange… he had never loved anyone before – had never been loved by anyone either. To hold such a fragile life close… To have your heart in his pale hands… Such things should be impossible for a person – a monster – like him.

 _That's not true!_

Phantom words, memories of sweeter times. The Egyptian shuddered.

 _You really shouldn't be so hard on yourself. I know that won't ever happen; I believe in you!_

"Ryou…"

 _I love you, Melvin._

"No. Don't."

 _I love you._

"Please."

 _I love-_

He ducked his head down, hiding his face in his hands. Shoulders trembling, the once unbeatable sociopath began to cry.

 _"… Florence is right."_

The Brit looked stunned by his boyfriend's solemn words. He whipped around to look at him, brown eyes wide with horror. "Melvin, what are you saying?"

He swallowed hard, struggling to find the right words. "I'm not… sane. Or stable. I'm… Ryou, I'm dangerous!"

Tears welled up in the pale-haired boy's eyes. He stepped closer to the Egyptian, reaching for his hand. "That's not true, Melvin."

"Yes it is. I've murdered countless of people, tortured all of your friends at one point or another. And someday… I'll do the same to you."

"No! Never!"

"You don't know that!"

Ryou's grip tightened. "You really shouldn't be so hard on yourself," he began, trying to force a smile, trying to reassure his boyfriend. "I know that won't ever happen; I believe in you!"

He began to shake his head, slow at first, then fiercer.

"Melvin…"

"No."

"Please, just listen to me!"

"It's impossible for me.

"Melvin," his voice took on a sharper edge. "Cut it out. Nothing's going to happen to-"

The Egyptian's pulse raged through him, his panic building until it was too strong to fight any longer. In his mind, images of a bloodied and broken body haunted him. He shook his head harder than ever. Yanked his hand free from Ryou's. Stumbled back. "No! I won't… I can't risk your life like that!"

"Melvin-"

But it was too late; Melvin only turned and dashed away from his love, leaping from the sidewalk and into the street.

"Melvin!" A scream, desperation and horror choking the British accent. A frail hand grasped at the purple cape. Pulled backwards, choking the Egyptian.

The Yami fought back, struggling to pull free. He continued straining forward, across the street, dragging the Brit along for the ride. He could feel the boy's frail grip loosening. Desperate, he tried to rip free one last time.

The ripping of the cloth drowned under the unforgettable roar of the truck. Brown and violet eyes widened – shock numbing them – as the headlights approached. Fast, much too fast!

"No!"

It hurt. He had never known anything that could hurt this bad. He clutched at his heart, sinking to his knees as another sob escaped him.

In his eyes flashed haunted visions, though this time around they held a horrifying truth. Blood dancing in the street, painting the night in its gooey crimson hue. The screech of tires and the smell of burnt rubber… the soft cry. Not even a scream; just a brief moment of surprise before the deafening silence.

He should have done something. Shouldn't have just stood there and watched as…

 _…the car made a crunching noise as the frail boy slammed into the asphalt. He slid a few feet away, a streak of red staining his path until – at last – he came to a stop, broken and bloodied, one arm twisted unnaturally underneath him as the crimson began to rapidly spread._

At first, he was frozen. Then the scream tore free: "Ryou!"

Stumbling over, he desperately waited for a response. Getting none, Melvin quickly dropped to his knees, shaking the paler than normal boy. "Ryou, answer me! Please!" The last word caught in his throat, choked him. He ducked his head down, repeated it in a hoarse whisper. "P-Please…"

"Mel… vin…"

He jolted upwards again, staring down at the dazed Brit. "Ryou! You're okay!" Relief flooded him.

Ryou didn't respond at first, and when he finally found his voice it was as soft as a butterfly's kiss. "I… I want to…"

"Shh, don't talk. You need to save your strength."

He shook his head, tried again. "I… Melvin, I want…"

"Don't worry, I'll go find Florence. He's a dark god or something, right? He… H-He can fix this."

"Melvin! I… I want to stay with… with y-you."

"… Huh?"

The tears finally escaped, racing down his blood-splattered face. "I can't move, and it… it hurts to… b-breathe. I don't think…" He trailed off, eyelids drooping.

Melvin gave him a frantic shake. "Ryou," he begged, "Please! Stay with me!"

His eyelids fluttered a little. "I want to, but I… I don't think…"

He coughed wetly, brought a shaking hand to his lover's face. The Brit forced a smile, even as his voice caught. "… I want to stay with you," he whispered hoarsely. "If I… if this is it, I want to… st-stay with you. No… no matter what."

"But Ryou… wh…?"

"Why you?" At the Egyptian's hesitant nod, Ryou laughed faintly. "You always were easy to read…"

Melvin nodded, wishing he could stop the foreign liquid that ran down his jaw. What was this? He distantly recalled that Marik had done it once – had done it many times – mostly because of his tormented past. But why was he doing it now? And why did it hurt so goddamn much…?

"It's because you've always been the most sp… special person to m-me." Again, his cough was dripping with crimson, as he forced himself to struggle onwards. This needed to be said. Melvin had to understand. "You never… forgot about me. Everyone else did… some more than o-others. That's why you… you're everything to me. I… I love you, Melvin."

"Ryou…"

The boy's hand dropped to the asphalt as he lost the energy to keep it up. He struggled to raise his other one, desperate. Melvin reached down and grasped it, holding it tightly.

"Promise me!" Ryou gasped. He began to cry in that same soft way that he always did. "Promise me you'll keep me with you… f-forever. Please… I can't… c-can't stand to be away from you…!"

"Ryou…"

"Promise me!"

He swallowed, tasting salt as he whispered, "I-I will. I… I promise."

The words seemed to soothe the frantic boy. The Brit smiled one last time, relaxing as his eyes finally drifted shut.

Melvin found that he was all cried out. He felt hollow now, even less of a real person than he normally was. He stumbled along, dragging his heels, too tired to actually pick them up.

It was right where he had left it, resting there on the counter. He had barely set it down before the flashbacks had slammed into him, sending him stumbling backwards. Looking at it now made his stomach churn. He had to choke back the acid the scalded his throat.

But he had to do it. He had no choice.

It was still warm when he picked it up. He could almost imagine it's fragile pulse against his bloody palm, but deep down he knew that it was only wishful thinking. Ryou was long gone.

Melvin carried the red flesh over to the table, sitting clumsily. He stared at it for a moment. "… Ryou," he muttered to himself. "I can't…"

 _Promise me!_

His eyes widened. That's right… he had promised Ryou that he would keep him with him. He couldn't break that promise, not now.

He was shaking from head to toe as he brought the heart up to his lips, and took the first bite.


End file.
